List of Canadian poets
This is a list of Canadian poets. Years link to corresponding "year in poetry" articles. A #Mark Abley (born 1955), Quebec #Milton Acorn (1923-1986), Prince Edward Island #Mary Electa Adams (1823-1898), (aunt of Helena Coleman) #Gil Adamson, novelist, poet, short-story writer (a woman) #Marie-Celie Agnant (born 1953), Haitian-born novelist, poet, and writer of children's books #Kateri Akiwenzie-Damm (born 1965), Native American writer and poet, founder of Kegedonce Press. #John Akpata, writer. poet, musician, politician #Donald Alarie (born 1945), writer, poet and teacher #Edna Alford (born 1947), editor, author and poet who co-founded the magazine Dandelion #Sandra Alland (born 1973), Scottish-Canadian writer, multimedia artist, bookseller, and perfomer. #Donna Allard, editor and poet and activist #Lillian Allen (born 1951), dub poet #Henry Alline (1748-1784), New Brunswick #William Talbot Allison (1874-1941), Manitoba #Bert Almon (born 1943), Alberta #Anne-Marie Alonzo (1951-2005), playwright, poet, novelist, critic and publisher, born in Egypt. #George Amabile (born 1936) #Mary Frances Ames (1853-1929), Canada #Marguerite Andersen (born 1924), German-born, primarily francophone writer, academic and editor #James Anderson (1842-1923), British Columbia #Patrick Anderson (1915-1979), English-born Canadian poet and academic #Robert T. Anderson (1880-1960) #Rod Anderson (born 1935), poet, musician and accountant #Michael Andre (born 1946), poet, critic and editor living in the United States #Jeannette Armstrong (born 1948), British Columbia #David Arnason (born 1940), Manitoba #Joanne Arnott (born 1960), Metis writer #Isidore G. Ascher (1835-1933), Quebec / England #Margaret Atwood (born 1939), poet, novelist, literary critic, feminist and activist #Margaret Avison (born 1918-2007) B #Lisa B political spoken word poet who has published chapbooks #Ken Babstock #Alfred Bailey (1905-1997), New Brunswick #Jacob Bailey (1731-1808), Nova Scotia #Chris Banks (born 1970) #Kaushalya Bannerji, native of India #Frances Bannerman (1855-1940) #Gertrude Bartlett (1876-1942) #John Barton (born 1957) #Gary Barwin (born 1964), author, composer, children's writer and poet #Jalal Barzanji (born 1953), Kurdish poet and writer living in Canada since 1998 #Shaunt Basmajian (1950-1990), poet and author #Nancy Bauer (born 1934), New Brunswick, wife of William Bauer #William Bauer (1932-2010), New Brunswick, husband of Nancy Bauer #Doug Beardsley (born 1941), poet and academic #Derek Beaulieu (born 1973) poet, publisher and anthologist. #Henry Beissel (born 1929), poet, author, writer and editor #Ken Belford (born 1946), British Columbia #John Bemrose (born 1947), arts journalist, novelist, poet and playwright #John Wilson Bengough (1851-1923), Ontario #Robbie Benoit (died 2007), poet and writer #Mary Josephine Benson (1887-1965) #Jean-Philippe Bergeron, francophone writer and poet #Craven Langstroth Betts (1853-1941) #Navtej Bharati, Punjabi-language poet living in Canada, publisher of Third Eye Press. #Robert Billings (1949-1986), poet and editor #Earle Birney (1904-1995) #bill bissett (born 1939) #Grace Blackburn (1865-1926) #Robin Blaser (1925-2009), Canada / United States #Jean Blewett (1872-1934), Ontario #Laurie Block (born 1949), Manitoba #E.D. Blodgett (born 1935), poet, literary critic, and translator #Robert Boates (born 1954) #Christian Bok, born "Christian Book" (born 1966), poet and author #Stephanie Bolster (born 1969), poet and academic #Roo Borson (born 1952), pen name of Ruth Elizabeth Borson #Michael Boughn (born 1946) #Arthur Bourinot (1893-1969), poet and lawyer #George Bowering (born 1935), novelist, poet, historian, and biographer #Marilyn Bowering (born 1949), poet, novelist and playwright #Tim Bowling (born 1964), poet and novelist #Louise Morey Bowman (1881-1944) #Alex Boyd (born 1969), poet, fiction writer, critic, essayist and editor #Beverley Bie Brahic #Kate Braid (born1947), poet and teacher #Lawrence Ytzhak Braithwaite (1963-2008), novelist, spoken word artist, dub poet, essayist, digital drummer and short-story writer #Shannon Bramer (born 1973), poet and teacher #Dionne Brand (born 1953), Ontario (born and raised in Trinidad and Tobago) #Di Brandt (born 1952), poet and literary critic #Jacques Brault (born 1933), French Canadian poet and translator #Diana Brebner (1956-2001), Ontario #Brian Brett (born 1950), British Columbia #Elizabeth Brewster (born 1922), New Brunswick #Robert Bringhurst (born 1946), British Columbia #David Bromige (1933-2009), Canadian poet living in the United States since 1962 #Bertram Brooker (1888-1955) #Nicole Brossard (born 1943), francophone poet and novelist #Audrey Alexandra Brown (1904-1998) #Ronnie R. Brown (born 1946), American native living in Canada #Rob Budde (born 1966), poet, novelist and academic #Suzanne Buffam (born 1972) #April Bulmer (born 1963) #Johnny Burke (1851-1930), Newfoundland #Mick Burrs (born 1940), Saskatchewan C #Stephen Cain (born 1970), Ontario #Alison Calder, poet and academic #Frank Oliver Call (1878-1956), Quebec #Barry Callaghan (born 1937), author and poet; son of the author Morley Callaghan #Anne Cameron (born 1938), novelist, poet, screenwriter and short story writer #George Frederick Cameron (1854-1885), Nova Scotia #William Wilfred Campbell (1858-1918), Ontario #Natalee Caple (born 1970), novelist and poet #Paul Cargnello (born 1979), Quebec #Bliss Carman (1861-1929), New Brunswick #J.D. Carpenter (born 1948), Ontario #Anne Carson (born 1950), poet, essayist, translator, and academic #William Chapman (1850-1917), French-Canadian poet, journalist and bureaucrat #Jean Charbonneau (1875-1960), francophone poet who was the primary founder of the Montreal Literary School #Robert Choquette (1905-1991), novelist, poet and, briefly, (1968-1970) a diplomat #Lesley Choyce (born 1951), novelist, writer, children's book writer, poet #Margaret Christakos (born 1962), poet and university writing teacher #Evie Christie (born 1979) #Dave Clark, musician who published a book of poetry #George Elliott Clarke (born 1960), poet and playwright. #Wayne Clifford (born 1944) #Fred Cogswell (1917-2004), New Brunswick #Leonard Cohen (1934), Quebec #Matt Cohen (1942-1999), Ontario #Helena Coleman (1860-1953), Ontario (neice of Mary Electa Adams #Don Coles (born 1928), poet, author and academic #W.E. Collin (1893-1984), poet and critic #John Robert Colombo (born 1936), poet, anthologist, editor, essayist, and humorist #Anne Compton (born 1947), poet, critic, and anthologist #Wayde Compton (born 1972),"sound poetry" performer, co-founded Commodore Books, the first black-oriented press in Western Canada #Confederation Poets (1890-1914) #Jan Conn (born 1952), geneticist and poet living in the United States #Karen Connelly (born 1969), writer and poet #Kevin Connolly (born 1962) #Edmund Vance Cooke (1886-1932), the "Poet laureate of childhood" #Dennis Cooley (born 1944), poet and academic #Afua Cooper (born 1957), Jamaican-born historian and dub poet #Paulo da Costa Canadian-Portuguese author, editor and translator #Dani Couture (born 1978), poet, essayist, critic and journalist #Thomas Cowherd (1817-1907), Ontario #Isabella Valancy Crawford (1850-1887), Ontario #Octave Cremazie (1827-1879), called "the father of French-Canadian poetry" for his patriotic verse #Lynn Crosbie (born 1963), poet and novelist #Lorna Crozier began writing under the name "Lorna Uher" (born 1948) #Michael Crummey (born 1965), poet and writer. #Julie Crysler, journalist and poet #jwcurry, John Curry (born 1959), poet, publisher and bookseller #Jen Currin (born 1972), from Oregon, lives in Vancouver. #Sarah Anne Curzon (1833-1898), wrote verse dramas, famous for Laura Secord. D #Cyril Dabydeen (born 1945), native Guyana poet and writer living in Canada #Christopher Dafoe (born 1936), Manitoba #Kalli Dakos (born 1950), children's poet and teacher #Annie Charlotte Dalton (1865-1938), British Columbia #Mary Dalton, Newfoundland #George J. Dance (born 1953), Ontario #Joseph A. Dandurand, Native American poet, playwright, and archaeologist #Beverley Daurio (born 1953), Ontario #Frank Davey (born 1940), poet and academic #Nicholas Flood Davin (1840-1901), lawyer, journalist, politician and poet #Tanya Davis, Nova Scotia, spoken word poet and musician #Tom Dawe (born 1940), Newfoundland #Adriana de Barros (born 1976), Portuguese native who moved to Canada at age 3; illustrator, web designer and poet #James Deahl (born 1945), poet, academic and publisher of Unfinished Monument Press; founding member of the Canadian Poetry Association #Shawna Dempsey and Lorri Millan, performance art duo who have collaborated on performances, films, videos, publications and public art projects since 1989 #Barry Dempster (born 1952), poet and novelist #Michelle Desbarats #Edward Hartley Dewart (1828-1903), Ontario #Christopher Dewdney (born 1951), poet, writer, artist, creative writing teacher and writer in residence at various universities #Ann Diamond (born 1951), an award-winning Montreal poet, novelist and short-story writer #Pier Giorgio Di Cicco (born 1949), Italian-born, Canadian poet and priest #Mary di Michele (born 1949), Italian-born, Canadian poet, author and creative writing teacher #Robert Dickson (1944-2007), poet, translator and academic. #Desi Di Nardo (born 1972), Ontario #Kildare Dobbs (born 1923), Ontario #Jeramy Dodds (born 1974) #James B. Dollard (1872-1946), "Father Dollard" #Don Domanski (born 1950) #Magie Dominic (born 1944), poet and artist #Jeffery Donaldson (born 1960), Ontario #David Donnell (born 1939), Ontario #Candas Jane Dorsey (born 1952), Alberta #Clive Doucet (born 1946), writer poet, and politician #Gordon Downie (born 1964), song writer, poet and musician #Orville Lloyd Douglas (born 1976), poet and writer #Gwladys Downes (botn 1915), British Columbia #Gordon Downie (born 1964), Tragically Hip poet #William Henry Drummond (1854-1907) Irish-born Canadian poet #Louis Dudek (1918-2001) poet, literary critic and publisher #Marilyn Dumont (born 1955) #Douglas Leader Durkin (1884-1967), Manitoba #Paul Dutton (born 1947), sound poet and essayist. E #Arthur Wentworth Eaton (1849-1947), Nova Scotia #Evelyn Eaton (1902-1983), novelist, short-story writer, poet and academic #Pelham Edgar (1871-1948), Ontario #Vic Elias (1948-2006), American-born, living in Canada from 1979, poet and academic #Ronda Eller (born 1965), Ontario #David Elliott (1923-1999), poet and academic #Rebecca Elson (1960-1999), Canadian-American astronomer, academic writer and poet #Reuben Epp (born 1920) teacher, school administrator, writer and poet in Plautdietsch (Mennonite Low German) #R.G. Everson (1903-1992), Quebec F #Chris Faiers (born 1948), librarian, poet and publisher of Unfinished Monument Press. #Margaret Fairley (1885-1968), English-born Canadian writer, educator and political activist #Dorothy Farmiloe (born 1920) #Brian Fawcett (born 1944), poet, novelist, nonfiction author and writer #Charles Fenerty (c.1821-1882), Nova Scotia #Jesse Patrick Ferguson, poet and singer-songwriter. #Ferron, (born Debby Foisy, 1952), folk singer, songwriter and poet #Douglas George Fetherling (born 1949), American-born poet, novelist, journalist and essayist who moved to Canada at age 18 and became a Canadian citizen #Marya Fiamengo (born 1926), British Columbia #Robert Finch (1900-1995), poet and academic whose area of expertise was French poetry #Joan Finnigan (1925-2007), writer, poet, teacher and newspaper reporter #Jon Paul Fiorentino, poet, novelist, short-story writer, academic and editor of Matrix magazine #Judith Fitzgerald (born 1952), poet and journalist #Robert Ford (1915-1998), poet, translator and diplomat #Alexander Louis Fraser (1870-1954), Nova Scotia #David Fraser, writer, poet, ski instructor, teacher, editor #Raymond Fraser (born 1941), novelist, poet, biographer, essayist and editor #Louis-Honoré Fréchette (1839-1908), French Canadian poet, politician, playwright and short-story writer #Patrick Friesen (born 1946), poet and university-level creative writing teacher #Mark Frutkin (born 1948), American-born novelist and poet who moved to Canada in 1970 as a Vietnam War draft resister G #Radovan Gajic (born 1953), native Yugoslavian Serb living in Canada since 1985 #Keith Garebian (born 1943), critic, editor, biographer, and poet #Francois-Xavier Garneau (1809-1866), French Canadian notary, poet, civil servant and historian #Hector de Saint-Denys Garneau (1912-1943), first modernist French Canadian poet #Bill Gaston (born 1953), novelist, playwright, short-story writer and poet #Gary Geddes (born 1940), British Columbia #Antoine Gerin-Lajoie (1824-1882), French Canadian poet and novelist #Marty Gervais (born 1946), Ontario, publisher of Black Moss Press #Robert Gibbs (born 1930), New Brunswick. #Angus Morrison Gidney (1803-1882), Nova Scotia #Charles Ignace Adelard Gill (1871-1918), painter and poet #John Glassco (1909-1981), Quebec #Susan Glickman (born 1953), Ontario #Michael Gnarowski (born 1934), Ontario #Jacques Godbout (born 1933), novelist, essayist, children's writer, journalist, filmmaker and poet #Gerald Godin (1938-1994), French Canadian poet and politician #Oliver Goldsmith (1794-1861) #Leona Gom (born 1946), novelist and poet\ #Alfred Gordon (1888-1959), Quebec #Katherine L. Gordon, Ontario #Phyllis Gotlieb (1926-2009), science fiction novelist and poet #Sue Goyette (born 1964), poet and novelist #Neile Graham (born 1958), poet and academic #Alain Grandbois (1900-1975), French Canadian poet #Richard Greene (born 1961) #Leslie Greentree, Alberta. #Eldon Grier (1917-2001) #Andreas Gripp (born 1964) #Ralph Gustafson (1909-1995), poet and academic #Genni Gunn (born 1949), novelist, poet, and translator #Gregory Wm. Gunn #Kristjana Gunnars, Icelandic-Canadian poet, translator, and novelist #Jason Guriel #Ralph Gustafson (1909-1995) H #Paul Haines (1933-2003), poet and jazz lyricist, born in the United States and later a Canadian resident #Katherine Hale (1878-1956), war poet, biographer of Isabella Valancy Crawford #Phil Hall (born 1953), poet, academic and publisher of broadsides and chapboooks under the Flat Singles Press imprint since 1976 #Ronald Hambleton (born 1917), poet and freelance writer. #Jane Eaton Hamilton (born 1954), short-story writer, poet and photographer #Claire Harris (born 1937) #Michael Harris #Sharon Harris (born 1972), writer, poet, artist and photographer #Richard Harrison #Susan Frances Harrison (1859-1935), Ontario, wrote as "Seranus." #Paul Hartal (born 1936), painter and poet, born Hungary #Jill Hartman (born 1974), poet and editor #Elisabeth Harvor (born 1936) (nee Deichman), novelist and poet #Robert Hayman (1575-1629), poet, colonist and Proprietary Governor of Bristol's Hope colony in Newfoundland # Caroline Hayward (fl. 1855), Ontario #Charles Heavysege (1816-1876), first Canadian dramatist to attract international notice. #Anne Hébert (1916-2000), French-Canadian novelist and poet. #Anne Hecht (fl. 1786), New Brunswick #Wilfrid Heighington (1897-1945), soldier, writer, poet lawyer and politician #Steven Heighton (born 1961), novelist and poet #David Helwig (born 1938), poet, novelist and essayist; father of Maggie Helwig #Maggie Helwig (born 1961), poet, novelist, peace and human rights activist; daughter of David Helwig #Brian Henderson (born 1948), poet, academic and editor #Sophia Almon Hensley (1856-1946), Nova Scotia #John Frederic Herbin (1860-1923), Nova Scotia #Robert Hilles (born 1951), poet and novelist #Daryl Hine (1936-2012) #Susan Holbrook (born 1967), Ontario #Clive Holden #Norah M. Holland (1876-1925), Ontario #Emily Holton #Cornelia Hoogland (born 1952), poet and academic #Sean Horlor (born 1981) poet, former speechwriter, freelance writing consultant #Joseph Howe (1804-1873), journalist, politician, premier of Nova Scotia #Harry Howith (born 1934) #Ray Hsu (born 1978), poet and academic #Annie Campbell Huestis (1878-1970) #Helen Humphreys (born 1961), poet and novelist #Al Hunter poet, author, tribal leader, activist #Aislinn Hunter (born 1969), poet and author #Bruce Hunter (born 1952), teacher, poet and fiction writer #Catherine Hunter (born 1957), poet, novelist, editor, academic and critic #Chris Hutchinson (born 1972) #Douglas Smith Huyghue (1816-1891), Canadian and Australian poet, fiction writer, essayist, and artist I #Susan Ioannou (born 1944) #Frances Itani (born 1942), novelist, short-story writer, poet and essayist J #Suzanne Jacob (born 1943), novelist, poet, playwright, singer-songwriter, and critic #Jemeni (born 1976) #Paulette Jiles (born 1943), American-born poet and novelist who moved to Canada in 1969 #Rita Joe (1932-2007), Mi'kmaq-Canadian poet and songwriter, called the "poet laureate of the Mi'kmaq people" #Reg Johanson (born 1968), composition and literature instructor, poet and essayist #Pauline Johnson, also known as "Tekahionwake" (1861-1913) #George Johnston (1913-2004), postwar modernist. #George Jonas (born 1935), Hungarian-born columnist. #D.G. Jones (born 1929), poet, translator and educator #Evan Jones, poet, critic and anthologist #Eve Joseph (born 1953), poet and author #Marie Joussaye (?1864-1949), Canada's first female working-class poet. K #Surjeet Kalsey (born 1944), British Columbia; Punjabi and English #Smaro Kamboureli, poet and academic #Mary Jane Katzmann (1828-1890), Nova Scotia #Lionel Kearns (born 1937), poet and teacher #Janice Kulyk Keefer (born 1952) #W.J. Keith (born 1934), Ontario. #M.T. Kelly (born 1949), Ontario. #Penn Kemp (born 1944), Ontario #Leo Kennedy (1907-2000), Quebec #Robert Kirkland Kernighan (1854-1926), Ontario #William Kirby (1817-1906), Ontario #Roy Kiyooka (1926-1994), photographer, poet and artist #Johann Peter Klassen (1868-1947), Russian Mennonite poet and writer who immigrated to Canada in 1923 and wrote primarily in German #Sarah Klassen (born 1932), Manitoba #A.M. Klein (1909-1972), Quebec #Raymond Knister (1899-1932), Ontario #Joy Kogawa (born 1935), poet and novelist #Maka Kotto (born 1961), Cameroon-born francophone, former Member of Parliament who published a book of poetry in 2002 #Shane Koyczan (born 1976), #Robert Kroetsch (born 1927)), Alberta #Janice Kulyk Keefer (born 1952), novelist, poet and academic L .]] #Sonnet L'Abbé, poet and critic #Pierre Labrie (born 1972), French Canadian poet #Dany Laferriere (born 1953), Haitian-born francophone novelist, journalist and poet who moved to Canada in 1976 #Archibald Lampman (1861-1899), often called Canada's best 19th-century poet. #Tim Lander (born 1938), British Columbia #M. Travis Lane (born 1934), New Brunswick #Patrick Lane (born 1939), British Columbia #Rina Lasnier (1915-1997), French Canadian poet and playwright #Evelyn Lau (born 1971), British Columbia #Edythe Morahan de Lauzon (fl.1918-1922}, Quebec #Irving Layton (1912-2006), Quebec #Stephen Leacock (1869-1944), Ontario #Gerald Leblanc(1947-2005), French Canadian poet, playwright, novelist, essayist and writer #Felix Leclerc (1914-1988), songwriter, musician, poet, novelist, actor, radio announcer, radio scriptwriter and writer #Dennis Lee (born 1939), Ontario #John B. Lee (born 1951), Ontario #Sylvia Legris (born 1960), Saskatchewan #John Lent (born 1948), poet and novelist #Douglas LePan (1914-1998), diplomat, poet, novelist and academic #Rosanna Leprohon (1829-1879), Quebec #Kenneth Leslie (1892-1974), Nova Scotia #William Douw Lighthall (1857-1954), Quebec #Tim Lilburn (born 1950), poet and essayist #Charles Lillard (1944-1997), poet and historian #Michael Lista (born 1983), poet, editor, and columnist #Dorothy Livesay (1909-1996) #Florence Randal Livesay (1874-1953) #Billie Livingston (born 1965) #Stuart Livingston (1865-1923), Ontario #Douglas Lochhead (1922-2011), poet and academic #John Daniel Logan (1869-1929) #Pat Lowther (1935-1975) #Laura Lush (born 1959) M #Rozena Maart (born 1962), Ontario / South Africa # Evan MacColl (1898-1898), Ontario / Scotland #Karen Mac Cormack (born 1956), Canada / United States, wife of Steve McCaffery #Bernell MacDonald (born 1948), Prince Edward Island / Ontario #Goodridge MacDonald (1897-1967), son of Jane Elizabeth MacDonald #Hugh MacDonald (born 1945), Prince Edward Island #Jane Elizabeth MacDonald (1864-1922), sister of Charles G.D. Roberts #Wilson MacDonald (1880-1967) #Gwendolyn MacEwen (1941-1987), Ontario #Walter Scott MacFarlane (1896-1979), Nova Scotia #Agnes Maule Machar {1837-1927), Ontario #Tom MacInnes (1867-1951), British Columbia #Isabel Ecclestone Mackay (1875-1928) #Bob MacKenzie (born 1947) #George A. Mackenzie (1849-1936), Ontario #Andrea MacPherson (born 1976), British Columbia #Jay Macpherson (born 1931), Ontario #Keith Maillard (born 1942), British Columbia #Charles Mair (1838 or 1840-1927) #Alice Major, Alberta #Robert Majzels (born 1950), Quebec / Alberta #Kim Maltman (born 1950), Ontario #Eli Mandel (1922-1992), Saskatchewan, husband of Miriam Mandel #Miriam Mandel (1930-1982), Saskatchewan, first wife of Eli Mandel #Ahdri Zhina Mandiela (born 1953) #David Manicom (born 1960), Quebec #Lee Maracle (born 1950) #Nicole Markotic #Daphne Marlatt (born 1942) #Anne Marriott (1913-1997), British Columbia #Tom Marshall (1938-1993), Canadian poet and novelist #Camille Martin (born 1956) #Robin Mathews (born 1931), British Columbia #Seymour Mayne (born 1944), poet and literary translator #Chandra Mayor (born in 1973), Manitoba #Peter McArthur (1866-1924) #Robert McBride (1811 or 1812-1895), Irish-born Canadian poet #Steven McCabe (born 1949) #Steve McCaffery (born 1947), England/Canada/United States; husband of Karen Mac Cormack #Alma Frances McCollum (1879-1906), Ontario #John McCrae (1872-1918), Ontario #Laura E. McCully (1886-1924) #Roy McDonald (born 1937), Ontario #David McFadden (born 11 October 1940), poet, fiction writer, and travel writer #Wendy McGrath, poet and novelist #David McGimpsey (born 1962), poet, humorist and academic #Nadine McInnis (born 1957), Ontario #James McIntyre (1828-1906), Ontario #Don McKay (born 1942), poet, editor, and educator #Barry McKinnon (born 1944), Brtish Columbia #Alexander McLachlan (1817-1896), Ontario #Brendan McLeod (born 1979), British Columbia #Susan McMaster (born 1950), Ontario #Eugene McNamara (born 1930), Ontario #Steve McOrmond (born 1957) #Mary Melfi (born 1951), Quebec #Helen M. Merrill (1866-1951) #Bruce Meyer (born 1957), poet and academic #Pauline Michel (born 1944), Quebec, French #Anne Michaels (born 1958), poet and novelist #J. Edgar Middleton (1872-1960) #Roy Miki (born 1942), poet and academic #J. Lewis Milligan (1876-1961) #David Mills (1831-1903) #Kenneth G. Mills (1923-2004) #Gaston Miron (1928-1996), French Canadian poet, writer, and editor #Lucy Maud Montgomery (1874-1942), Prince Edward Island / Ontario. #Marion E. Moodie (1867-1958), nurse, botanist and poet #Susanna Moodie (1803-1885), Ontario #Jacob McArthur Mooney (born 1983) #Edythe Morahan de Lauzon (fl.1918-1922} #Pamela Mordecai (born 1942), Canada / Jamaica #Pierre Morency (born 1942), French Canadian writer, poet and playwright #Dwayne Morgan (born 1974), Ontario #A.F. Moritz (born 1947), poet and academic #Kim Morrissey (born 1955), poet and playwright #Colin Morton (born 1948), Ontario #Daniel David Moses (born 1952), Ontario #Erin Mouré (born 1955) #William Murdoch (1823-1887), Scottish-Canadian poet, writer and gasworks manager who immigrated to Canada in 1854 #George Murray (born 1971), Newfoundland and Labrador #Susan Musgrave (born 1951), poet and children's writer # Jane Musoke-Nteyafas (born 1976), Ontario N #Akhtar Naraghi, Quebec #Roger Nash (born 1942), Ontario #Lyle Neff (born 1969), British Columbia #Lorri Nielsen Glenn, Nova Scotia #Émile Nelligan (1879-1941), francophone poet from Quebec #Holly Nelson, Manitoba #Pierre Nepveu (born 1946), French Canadian poet, novelist and essayist #W.H. New (born 1938), British Columbia #John Newlove (1938-2003) #Lorri Neilsen Glenn, poet, ethnographer and essayist #bpNichol Barrie Phillip Nichol, who often went by his lower-case initials and last name, with no spaces (1944-1988), poet and writer #Robert Norwood (1874-1932), poet and minister. #Alden Nowlan (1933-1983), poet, novelist, playwright and journalist O #Patrick O'Connell (1944-2005) #Jonathan Odell (1737-1818), New Brunswick #Standish O'Grady (fl. 1793-1841), Quebec #Thomas O'Hagan (1855-1939), Ontario #Sheree-Lee Olson, novelist, poet and journalist #Michael Ondaatje (born 1943), Ontario #Heather O'Neill, novelist, poet, short story writer, screenwriter and journalist #Martha Ostenso (1900-1963), Manitoba #Madeleine Ouellette-Michalska (born 1930), French-Canadian writer, novelist, essayist and poet #Richard Outram (1930-2005), poet and writer; co-founder, with his wife, Barbara Howard, of The Gauntlet Press P #Desmond Pacey (1917-1975), New Brunswick #P.K. Page (born 1916), British Columbia #Corrado Paina (born 1954), Italian poet living in Canada since 1987, editorial director of the quarterly magazine ItalyCanada Trade # Sir Gilbert Parker (1862-1932), Canada / England #John Pass (born 1947), British Columbia. Husband of Theresa Kishkan #Neil Peart (born 1952),Toronto #Sasenarine Persaud Guyana-born #M. NourbeSe Philip (born 1947), poet, novelist, playwright, essayist and short story writer #Ben Phillips (born 1947), Ontario #John Arthur Phillips (1842-1907), poet and journalist, wrote "The Factory Girl." #Alison Pick, poet and novelist #Marjorie Pickthall (1883-1922). #Leah Lakshmi Piepzna-Samarasinha (born 1975) #Jean-Guy Pilon (born 1930), French Canadian poet #George Pirie (1799-1870), newspaper publisher and poet #Al Pittman (1940-2001), poet and playwright #Ted Plantos (1943-2001), poet, writer, editor #Emily Pohl-Weary, Ontario #Sandy Pool #B.W. Powe (born 1955), Ontario #Claire Pratt (1921-1995), Ontario; daughter of E.J. Pratt. #E.J. Pratt (1882-1964), Newfoundland / Ontario; father of Claire Pratt. #Frank Prewett (1893-1962), Canada / England #Robert Priest (born 1951), Ontario #Stefan Psenak (born 1969), French Canadian poet, playwright and novelist #Al Purdy (1918-2000), writer, editor and poet Q #Andy Quan (born 1969), Canada / Australia # Joseph Quesnel (1746-1809), French Canadian composer, poet, and playwright # Sina Queyras (born 1963), poet and academic R #Gurcharan Rampuri Punjabi-language poet #Theodore Harding Rand (1835-1900), educator and poet #Ian Iqbal Rashid (born 1971), Canada / England #a.rawlings #Wayne Ray (born 1950), Ontario #John Reade (1837-1919), Quebec #James Reaney (1926-2008), Ontario #Michael Redhill (born 1966), Ontario #Beatrice Redpath (died 1937), Quebec #John Reibetanz (born 1944), Ontario #D.C. Reid (born 1952), British Columbia #Jamie Reid (born 1941), British Columbia #Tracy Repchuk (born 1965) #Shane Rhodes #Charles G.D. Roberts (1860-1943), New Brunswick #Dorothy Roberts (1906-1993), New Brunswick; daughter of Theodore Goodridge Roberts. #Lloyd Roberts (1884-1966), New Brunswick; son of Charles G.D. Roberts. #Theodore Goodridge Roberts (1877-1953), New Brunswick; brother of Charles G.D. Roberts. #William Carman Roberts (1874-1941), New Brunswick; brother of Charles G.D. Roberts. #Lisa Robertson (born 1961), British Columbia #William John Robertson (1846-1894), translator of French poetry #Ajmer Rode, British Columbia #Gordon Rodgers (born 1952), Newfoundland and Labrador #Carmen Rodriguez (born 1948), Chilean-Canadian poet, writes in both Spanish and English; translates her own work # Linda Rogers (born 1944), poet and children's writer # Alexander MacGregor Rose (1846-1898) # Joe Rosenblatt (born 1933), Governor General's Award-winning experimentalist. # Laisha Rosnau (born 1972), British Columbia # Bruce Ross, Canada / United States # Stuart Ross (born 1959), Ontario # W.W.E. Ross (1894-1966), imagist poet of 1920s, has been called "Canada's first modern poet." # Stephen Rowe (born 1980), Newfoundland and Labrador # George Ryga (1932-1987), British Columbia, novelist, playwright, poet. S Sa-Sl #Lake Sagaris (born 1956), Canada / Chile #Trish Salah (born 1968) #Peter Sanger (born 1943), Nova Scotia #Charles Sangster (1822-1893), Ontario #Robyn Sarah (born 1949), Quebec. #Felix-Antoine Savard (1896-1982), priest, academic, poet, novelist and folklorist #Jacob Scheier (born 1980), Ontario; son of Libby Scheier #Libby Scheier (1946-2000), Ontario; mother of Jacob Scheier #Andreas Schroeder (born 1946), British Columbia #Stephen Scobie (born 1943), British Columbia #Duncan Campbell Scott (1862-1947), Ontario. #F.R. Scott (1899-1985), Quebec; son of Frederick George Scott, father of Peter Dale Scott. #Frederick George Scott (1861-1944), Quebec; father of F.R. Scott #Peter Dale Scott (born 1929), poet and academic; son of F.R.Scott. #Joseph Scriven (1819-1886), author of "What a Friend we have in Jesus" #Olive Senior (born 1941), Jamaica / Canada #Seranus (1859-1935), Ontario. #Robert W. Service (1874-1958), Yukon. #April Severin, author of seven chapbooks, and three greeting cards #Kathy Shaidle (born 1964), Ontario #Virna Sheard (1865-1943) #Francis Sherman (1871-1926) #Joseph Sherman (1945-2006), poet and visual arts editor #Carol Shields (1935-2003), American-born Canadian novelist, short-story writer, poet, playwright and writer #Trish Shields, British Columbia #Sandy Shreve (born 1950), British Columbia #Goran Simic (born 1952), Bosnian-born poet, playwright and short-story writer living in Canada since 1995 #Melanie Siebert, British Columbia #Anne Simpson (born 1956), poet and novelist #Sue Sinclair #Sonja A. Skarstedt (1960-2009), Quebec #Robin Skelton, (1925-1997), British Columbia #Constance Lindsay Skinner (1877-1939), British Columbia #Daniel Sloate (1931-2009), translator, poet, playwright and academic Sm-Sz #Carolyn Smart (born 1952), English-born poet, author and academic #Elizabeth Smart (1913-1986), poet and novelist whose book, By Grand Central Station I Sat Down and Wept, detailed her romance with English poet George Barker #A.J.M. Smith (1902-1980), Quebec #Douglas Burnet Smith (born 1949) #John Smith (born 1927), Prince Edward Island #Kay Smith (1911-2004), New Brunswick #Mary Barry Smith (1844-1914), New Brunswick #Michael V. Smith, British Columbia #Ron Smith (born 1943), British Columbia #William Wye Smith (1826-1917) #Albert E.S. Smythe (1861-1947), Ontario #Karen Solie (born 1966), Ontario #John Solomon #Madeline Sonik (born 1960), British Columbia #Carolyn Marie Souaid (born 1959), Quebec #Raymond Souster (1921 - 2012), Ontario #Esta Spalding (born 1966) #Heather Spears (born 1934), Canada / Denmark #Birk Sproxton (1943-2007), Alberta #Harold Standish (1919-1972), Ontario #George Stanley (born 1934), California / British Columbia #Carmine Starnino, Quebec #John Steffler (born 1947), Newfoundland and Labrador #Ian Stephens (1954-1996), Quebec #Ricardo Sternberg (born 1948), poet born in Brazil, educated in the United States #Richard Stevenson (born 1952), Alberta #Shannon Stewart #John Stiles (born 1966) #Anne Stone, poet, writer and performance artist #Barry Straton (1854-1906), New Brunswick # Arthur Stringer (1874-1950), novelist and poet, first Canadian to use free verse #Betsy Struthers (born 1951), Ontario #Alan Sullivan (1868-1947), poet, short-story writer, railroad surveyor and mining engineer #Rosemary Sullivan (born 1947), poet, biographer, academic and anthologist #John Sutherland (1919-1956), poet, literary critic, and editor who founded First Statement in 1942 and Northern Review in 1945. #Robert Swanson (1905-1994), British Columbia #Robert Sward (born 1933), American and Canadian poet and novelist #George Swede (born 1940), Latvian-born Canadian children's writer and poet who writes Haiku in English #Todd Swift (born 1966), poet, editor and academic living in the United Kingdom #Anne Szumigalski (1922-1999), Saskatchewan T #Bruce Taylor (born 1960), Quebec #Heather Taylor (born 1977), Canada / England #Ruth Taylor (1961-2006), poet, editor and academic #John Terpstra, Ontario #Sharon Thesen (born 1946), poet and academic #Colleen Thibaudeau (1925-2012), Ontario, wife of James Reaney. #John Thompson (1938-1976), New Brunswick #E.W. Thomson (1849-1924), journalist, writer and poet #Matthew Tierney (born 1970) #Mohamud Siad Togane (born 1943), Somalia / Canada #Lola Lemire Tostevin (born 1937), Ontario #Rhea Tregebov (born 1953), poet and children's writer #Raymond D. Tremblay, poet, writer, social services agency official #Roland Michel Tremblay (born 1972), French-Canadian author, poet, scriptwriter, development producer andconsultant who moved to London, England in 1995 #Tony Tremblay (born 1968), French-Canadian poet, writer, spoken word artist, journalist and radio personality #Peter Trower (born 1930), poet and novelist #Mark Truscott (born 1970), Ontario #Helen Tsiriotakis (born 1967) #James Alexander Tucker (1872-1903), Ontario #Elise Turcotte (born 26 June 1957), French-Canadian writer and poet #John Tyndall (born 1951), Ontario #Maxine Tynes (1943-2011), Nova Scotia #Daniel Scott Tysdal (born 1978) U # Marie Uguay (1955-1981), French-Canadian poet # Doug Underhill (born 1946), New Brunswick # Priscilla Uppal (born 1974), Ontario # Jane Urquhart (born 1949), Ontario # David UU (1948-1994), Ontario / British Columbia # Uvavnuk, Nunavut V # R.M. Vaughan (born 1965), poet, novelist and playwright # Steve Venright (born 1961), experimental poet and visual artist. # Pasquale Verdicchio (born 1954) # Paul Vermeersch (born 1973), Ontario # Gilles Vigneault (born 1928), Quebec poet, publisher and singer-songwriter; Quebec nationalist and sovereigntist # Garth von Buchholz (also G.A. Buchholz) (born 1968) British Columbia, poet, dark fiction author, playwright, journalist and arts critic W #Miriam Waddington (1917-2004), poet, short story writer and translator # Fred Wah (born 1939), British Columbia # Anna Louisa Walker (1836-1907), Canada / England # Bronwen Wallace (1945-1989), poet and short story writer # Tom Walmsley (born 1948), playwright, novelist, poet and screenwriter # Agnes Walsh (born 1950), actor, poet, playwright and storyteller # David Waltner-Toews (born 1948), epidemiologist, essayist, poet, fiction writer, veterinarian # Bertram Warr (1917-1943), Canada / England # Terry Watada (born 1951) author, writer, and poet # James Wreford Watson (1915-1990), geologist, published poetry as "James Wreford." # Wilfred Watson (1911-1998), avant-garde poet and playwright from Edmonton. # Alison Watt (born 1957), writer, poet and painter # Tom Wayman (born 1945), poet and academic # Phyllis Webb (born 1927), poet and radio broadcaster # John Weier (born 1949) # Arthur Weir (1864-1902), Quebec # Robert Stanley Weir (1856-1926), Quebec # Liliane Welch (born 1937), New Brunswick # Zachariah Wells (born 1976), poet, critic, essayist and editor # Darren Wershler-Henry (born 1966), experimental poet, non-fiction writer and cultural critic # Ethelwyn Wetherald (1857-1940) # David Wevill (born 1935) # Dawud Wharnsby (born 1972), singer-songwriter, poet, performer, educator and television personality # Michael Whelan (1858-1937), New Brunswick, "Poet of the Renous" # Zoe Whittall (born 1976), poet and novelist # Anne Wilkinson (1910-1961) modernist poet, writer and essayist # Julia Williams (born 1976), Alberta # Sheri-D Wilson (born 1958), poet and playwright. # Rob Winger (born 1974), poet and academic # Theresa Wolfwood, political activist and poet # George Woodcock (1912-1995), poet, essayist, critic, biographer and historian # Constance Woodrow (1899-1937), Canada # Lance Woolaver (born 1948) is a Canadian author, poet, playwright and director Y # J. Michael Yates (born 1938), poet and dramatist # Jean Yoon (born 1962), actor, poet and playwright # D'bi Young born in Jamaica, moved to Canada in 1993 dub poet, actor and playwright # Patricia Young (born 1954) # Pamelia Vining Yule (1826-1897) Z #David Zieroth (born 1946) #Sheldon Zitner (1925-2005) #Rachel Zolf (born 1968), poet and editor #Carolyn Zonailo (born 1947), poet and publisher #Jan Zwicky (born 1955), philosopher, poet, essayist, and violinist See also *List of Canadian writers *List of years in poetry References * * * * * Canada Category:Canadian poets Poets Category:Lists of poets